Éxito con los pimplys
by Laura Margon Friki
Summary: Este es un regalo para Trenten Vilu por el Amigo Invisible


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y la ubicación de la casa de Lovegood pertenecen a JK Rowling, la historia es de mi autoría.**

 **Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

 **Este regalo es para Trentren Vilu, espero que te guste.**

* * *

Hacía un año que había terminado la guerra y Luna Lovegood, que estaría eternamente agradecida a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley y al hermano de ésta Ron Weasley, decidió que sería una muy buena idea invitarlos a cenar a mediados del mes de julio, ya que el colegio habría acabado y ya habrían podido pasar unos días con la familia Weasley. Habían decidido que irían a casa de los Lovegood a las siete y media de la tarde.

Desde que se levantó a la séis de la madrugada había estado limpiando la casa a fondo y de forma compulsiva para que cuando llegaran sus amigos estuviera todo impecable. Al terminar, sobre las una y media del mediodía, se dirigió al jardín trasero para pescar la suficiente provisión de pimplys que más tarde usaría para cocinar sus dos platos más famosos de pimplys de agua dulce.

Alrededor de las dos y media, cuando ya hubo almorzado y descansado un rato, se metió en la cocina y empezó a hacer una ensaladilla rusa muggle, que sabía que sus amigos adoraban. También hizo dos postres, Tarta de melaza y Pudin de chocolate. Como platos estrellas, hizo su sopa de pínoles de agua dulce y un segundo plato que consistía en pimplys al horno con patatas cortadas en rodaja.

Cuando terminó y tras descansar media hora, decidió empezar a poner la mesa hasta que estuviera lista, pensó que sería mejor esperar a que llegaran los chicos para llevar la comida a la mesa y sentarse a cenar.

Cuando la mesa estuvo lista, se volvió a tumbar en el sofá hasta que llegaran los chicos, donde se puso a recordar la época en la que se había mudado a esa casa con sus padres y su afición por experimentar en la cocina con los peces que pescaba en el río que cruzaba el jardín trasero de su casa.

* * *

 _Los Lovegood se habían mudado a Ottery St Catchpole en el año 1985, cuando su hija Luna tenía cuatro años. Habían construido su casa en lo alto de una colina dejando que un pequeño río diera de cara al jardín trasero de la casa, el cual era enorme._

 _En ese río había una gran cantidad de especies de peces, aunque en su mayoría eran especies pequeñas. La pequeña Luna estaba como loca con el jardín trasero, donde pasaba las horas muertas jugando tanto en el césped como en el río y siempre en compañía de su elfo doméstico Freddie._

 _A Luna le gustaba experimentar con las comidas así que cuando tenía seis años pensó que sería genial experimentar con los pequeños peces del río. Había decidido empezar por los peces que conocía. Principalmente hacía sopas con los distintos peces que pescaba, también los solía hacer al horno acompañados de patatas cortadas en rodajas, todo dependía del pescado que pescara._

 _Por lo general el elfo doméstico de la familia le ayudaba en sus andanzas. Cuando iba a la cocina el elfo se dedicaba a manejar los cuchillos, el horno y a usar la placa de La Cocina. Freddie, el elfo, intentaba evitar en la medida de sus posibilidades que su pequeña amita, a la cual adoraba, sufriera algún tipo de accidente en la cocina._

 _Cuando se ponía con sus experimentos se concentraba tanto que nada ni nadie era capaz de perturbarla. Ella solía experimentar un Platón vez, y hasta que no salía con quería no pasaba al siguiente. Dependiendo del plato podía tardar entre una y dos semanas dependiendo también de la cantidad de experimentos que necesitara cada uno y de la cantidad de platos distintos. Su plato estrella lo consiguió crear cuando tenía ocho años, se trataba de su famosa sopa de pimplys de agua dulce._

 _En la primavera de 1989, cuando tenía ocho años recién cumplidos, descubrió en el río una nueva especie de pez, el cuerpo era redondo y verde y además también tenía dos patas largas y flexibles. Luna decidió experimentar también con esa especie, a la cual llamó Pimply, así que tras pescarlo, se puso a pensar en las distintas formas de cocinarlo._

 _La primera idea que tuvo consistió en trocear el pescado y freír los trozos en la freidora con los condimentos que solía echarle a los fritos que hacía, pero había un problema, los peces no eran muy grandes y al freírlos encogían aún más, por lo que tuvo que calificar el experimento como fallido._

 _Una segunda idea que tuvo fue asar los pimplys al horno acompañadas de patatas cortadas en rodajas. Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, cuando el pescado ya estaba listo, decidió probarlo y entonces lo supo, ¡había dado en el clavo!, el plato estaba muy bueno aunque harían falta dos pimplys por ración de comida, además quería experimentar aún más con los pimplys, a ver si era capaz de sacar alguna receta más con esa especie._

 _La tercera idea que se le ocurrió era hacer una sopa de pimplys. Primero trocearía en cuatro partes los pimplys y a continuación los cocería para después echarlos a la olla con el caldo, que lo haría mezclando el jugo que soltara el pescado al cocerlo y con agua, también le echaría algunas algas comestibles para ver cómo resultaba. Cuando estuvo la sopa lista la probó y notó que las algas no habían sido una buena idea, así que al día siguiente repitió el proceso pero sin añadir las algas, consiguiendo esta vez dar en el clavo._

 _Cuando terminó los experimentos con los pimplys estaba eufórica, dos de los tres experimentos habían dado resultado, así que animada por Freddie, su elfo doméstico, decidió compartirlo con sus padres el fin de semana siguiente al término del experimento. Salió todo muy bien y sus padres la felicitaron._

* * *

Cuando volvió en sí y comprobó que aún quedaba más de una hora para que llegaran los dos hermanos Weasley, Harry y Hermione, y como tampoco tenía nada más que hacer, volvió a repasarlo todo para comprobar que todo estuviera perfecto. También fue a la cocina para mirar que la comida aún estuviera caliente. Estaba nerviosa, esperaba que los platos que había preparado fueran del agrado de sus amigos.

No dejaba de dar vueltas por la casa cambiando las cosas de sitio en la mesa del comedor varias veces en todo el rato que estuvo por la casa. En la enésima vuelta que dio por fin sonó el timbre, así que respiro hondo y suspirando se dirigió a abrir la puerta encontrándose a sus cuatro amigos sonriéndole.

Al final la cena fue un éxito, los chicos estaban un poco escépticos con la comida que prepararía Luna, pero todo fue bien, lo único que apenas probaron fue la sopa de pimplys, lo demás resultó estar delicioso, y así se lo hicieron saber. Para el colmo de la felicidad de Luna, Ginny le había pedido la receta de los Pimplys al horno con patatas. Se dio cuenta los nervios eran infundados.

* * *

No pude hacerte la petición media aunque me encantó, pero la haré y te la dedicaré a título personal ya que estará fuera de tiempo.


End file.
